


Dragon Taming

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dragon Taming

James was a bit wild. Daring. Reckless. Perfecting the Wronski Feint and volunteering to help Hagrid with whatever creature he was currently taming.

He was polite to his professors, the smile on his face able to charm even the aloof Arithmancy master.

In fact...

"You are no longer my professor," James said, pulling his robes over his head, then slipped out of his shoes. "I'm well above the age of consent and I'm leaving Hogwarts tomorrow." He shucked off his shirt then paused, hand on his belt buckle. "Well?"

Draco could no longer resist what was on offer.

"Do continue."


End file.
